The present invention is directed to a strap chute opening device. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a quick access guide with integrated chute opener.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. One type of known strapper includes a strapping head and drive mechanism mounted within a frame. A chute is mounted to the frame and strapping material is fed through the chute.
It has been found that it is often necessary to open and hold open the strap chute to access the areas within the machine, for example, the strap guide and feed areas. This may also be necessary to dislodge misfed strap, to clear the strapping head or weld head, or for general maintenance or repair of the machine. Quite often, it is necessary to access the strap path by moving or widening the strap chute at or near the weld head.
Previous strap chute opening devices had handles rigidly mounted to the strap guide. The strap chute would be opened by external means using a hook or “walk-up” or using a “pass-through” wherein a spring-actuated lever is held down when the table top is closed. Current chute opening devices require intimate knowledge of the machine to place the machine in service mode in order to access the strap path and perform any maintenance operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which allows quick access to the trap path in a strapping machine without need for complicated steps to place the device in a service mode. Desirably, such a quick access mechanism is easy to operate and involves relatively few parts and steps. More desirably, the device does not require intimate knowledge of the strapping machine, either to place the device in service mode or to return the device to normal operation.